Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle OLD
by skitzo krebstar
Summary: Fanfic challenge response: What if Janeway attended Hogwarts? I hate it
1. Madam Captain

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 1-Madam Captain  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now.  
  


~*~  


She reeked of cabbage. Cabbage and moth balls. She would shuffle around all day, barely fifty five years old but drained of all her energy. Her hair was completely white, her hands rough with use. She was always hunched over and she could barely hear. Nana Annie they called her. Nana Annie who could barely cook but always tried. Her hair was frequently found in the soup, and eyelashes in the brownies. But she tried. She always tried.   
No one knew how, but she'd come into possession of three children. Michael, Patsy, and Anita. Or Mike, Pat, and Nita as they liked to be called. Odd little children they were too. Always muttering strange words, and playing with brooms. No one could figure them out. The neighbors always wondered about them, were always poking around, but they were always able to hide their secrets.   
Come the time the children were about eleven it was time for them to go to a different school. When asked which school she was sending them to, Nana Annie would suddenly forget or seemed to find something more important she had to do. Everyone found it odd, but the shrugged it off because she was old and old people, they knew, were feeble.   
And yet, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't shrug off this feeling. This feeling that something was wrong... Different about these people.   


~*~  


"Happy birthday toooooo youuuu!" Tom Paris's voice rang out as he looked over the candle at his wife, B'Elanna Torres.   
"You really didn't have to do this you know." she sighed. Frankly she didn't understand this man. Always and forever doing things like this for her. She could go without he ridiculous blue cake that proclaimed "Happy birthday, Bella!" But he insisted, and the man was spoiled.   
She blew out the candles as she understood the tradition to go and made a wish. Tom's eyes twinkled as he pulled out a plate and knife. He cut one slice, placed it on the plate, and snuggled up next to her.   
"Hey." she protested. "Where's mine?"  
He replied by taking a piece of the dessert and bringing it up to her mouth. The taste exploded in her mouth and it was the most delicious cake she'd ever had. She wasn't sure what it was. It tasted like blueberry but had a hint of mango. The candle light flickered and Tom brought a glass of red wine to her, bringing his own up to toast her.   
"To us." he smiled his magnificent smile and leaned over to place his lips on hers.   
_This is promising to be a very nice night.... _She suddenly felt happy enough to cry.   
=/\=Janeway to all Senior Officers. Please report to the bridge.=/\=  
She did cry.  


~*~  


"Hogwarts...." Pat marveled. It was finally happening. Here they were on the *Hogwarts Express* which was just about to leave *Platform 9 3/4*. A tremor ran up and down her spine and her stomach fluttered with giddy anticipation. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....  
_Nita was lost in thought as well. All her life she had had the world of Hogwarts pounded into her mind. How Hogwarts was the greatest school, and all the great witches and wizards were formed there.   
But she didn't understand what was so great about it. It was school. Just a school. Ooh so it turned out wizards. Who cared? Magic shmagic. She was much more interested in technology. The Muggle world was fascinating and she wanted to be part of it. She'd saved up her money and bought a few things. A laptop, TV, and CD player were among them. When she found out muggle electronical devices didn't work on castle grounds she was livid.   
She pulled out her laptop, slipped on her headphones, popped in her Ani Difranco CD and connected to the internet. She might as well treasure it for as long as she had.   


~*~  


It was a red alert. At the beginning of this journey the whole crew would have gotten worked up. Their hearts would have started pounding, and their sweat glands would have started working overtime, but they were so used to it now. The other ship was small and dingy, the weapons modest. It was old, and unthreatening. Nothing about it would have made you look twice if you saw it in a fleet.   
And yet it had fired on them. Why, Captain Kathryn Janeway had no idea, but they had. She gave the order for them to hail the small ship.   
"They're hailing *us*, Captain." Came the response from young Ensign Harry Kim.   
"On screen." It was so routine. She really wondered sometimes why Harry just didn't put it onscreen just as he reported it.   
The face that filled the screen was all too familiar. They'd seen it many times.   
"Greetings, Madam Captain." said the all to cheery voice of Q. "It's lovely to see your exquisite face again."  
"Why did you fire on us, Q?" Janeway demanded, not wanting to get into it with him again.   
"I had to get your attention somehow." he replied faking a pouty face. "You wouldn't have looked twice at this little ship had I not done that."  
It was true. She wouldn't have. It posed no threat from enemies, it had nothing she could trade for, and it wasn't damaged.   
"Well then." she continued, wanting more answers. "What are you doing on a ship? Especially one so..."  
"Primitive?" Q finished for her. "Well you have to understand, Madam Captain, all starships are 'primitive'. I'm teaching my son, however, how to manipulate passing ships. It's quite fun. You should try it some time."  
"No thanks." What did he want? He always wanted something.  
Suddenly he was beside her on the bridge. Startled, she looked at him and in the corner of her eye she saw Chakotay tense up.   
"Ease up, Chuckles." Q addressed the First Officer as he always did.   
And then they were in Janeway's quarters. He had once again tried to make the mood romantic.   
"Q!" She shouted in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you no?! Besides, aren't you married?"   
"We're seperated." Q replied, appearing on her bed. "She just won't stop nagging. Besides. I could give you the one thing you've always wanted."  
"You've promised to send us home how many times, Q?" she demanded. "And I've turned you down everytime!"   
"No... Not that." his eyes held their usual playfulness. "Something you've *always* wanted."  
And with that, she disappeared off of the USS Voyager.  


~*~  


Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with his two best friends. They were in their fifth year now, so things were going to be different. He hoped.   
But the thought of Voldemort being alive was always in the back of his thoughts, threating to burst through. He could be thinking of anything, Cho Chang perhaps, and sudenly the thought of Voldemort would creep into his mind. Thinking of Cho would make him think of Cedric and Cedric would make him think of Voldemort. Or he'd be thinking about the Dursleys, then he'd remind himself he wouldn't be living with them had Voldemort not killed his parents.   
Suddenly the Sorting began, tearing him away from his thoughts. He saw three first years, two girls and a boy, grouped together speaking rapidly with each other. He wondered what the three could be speaking of so intently. They were huddled, so he couldn't see the boy's face, but he had black hair and was kind of short. One of the girls had beautiful blonde hair that reached her shoulders and she possessed a very non-emotional face. The other girl had incredibly curly brown hair that bounced when she nodded. Her eyes were blue, which was odd to Harry, and they had a look to them that made Harry wonder if she was really only ten....  
"Anita Banks!" the name was called for a second time and the brunette first year looked up, her blue eyes wide. She glanced at the other two and they nodded, their eyes wide as well. Harry remembered how the twins told Ron the sorting would hurt, and wondered if someone had told them that as well.   
The brunette walked slowly over to the stool, frightened, and the Slytherin table roared with laughter. That got to the young Anita and she changed her walk quickly. She held her head high and walked with a confidence that came with a person in power. And it felt oddly genuine. The whole Hall silenced. She sat on the stool, taking a shaky breath that betrayed her cool exterior for a split second, and shoved the hat on her head.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" it didn't take long for the hat to decide and she walked over to Harry's table. She looked behind her as the boy she was speaking with, Michael Banks, stepped up to the stool. He looked at her as well, and Harry knew they were brother and sister, but something about that glance....  
He was placed in Gryffindor as well, and Harry could see they were sure their sister, whom Harry discovered was named Patsy, would be placed in Gryffindor as well.   
The Sorting hat was on the blonde's head for maybe ten seconds when it screamed something that left trio of first years blown away.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  


~*~   


"It'll be okay, Kathryn." "Michael" told his "sister" "Anita". "She's only in another House. That doesn't mean we can't talk to her."  
"I know, Chakotay, but still. It will be tougher." she paused for a moment, thinking. "How'd she get placed in that awful House anyway?"  
"Well..." her First Officer thought a moment. "She does strive for perfection. Perhaps the Sorting Hat mistook that for a Slytherin characteristic."  
"That's another thing." Janeway looked up. "Hats that think and can read minds, brooms, owls that deliver mail? Is it just me or is this place impossible?" She stopped talking and smiled at a fellow student as he passed too near hers and Chakotay's conversation in the Common Room.  
When he was finally out of ear shot Chakotay continued. "Nothing about this is possible. We're in children's bodies for one thing. And they're not even our young bodies."  
Janeway shrugged. "Well, we're not, but remember, for all we know that could very well be Seven's. No one knows what she looked like in this point of her life. Not even her."  
"True." he countered. "But if she was in her body, she'd have borg implants everywhere."  
"Good point." they lapsed into silence unable to think of another thing to say. They couldn't understand this world they were in. Nothing about it was possible and Janeway knew Seven was having a hell of a time trying to process it all.   
"I'm tired." Chakotay finally broke the silence. "Let's get to bed. We'll figure this all out in the morning."  
Janeway nodded. It sounded lovely.  



	2. This New Place

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 2 - This New Place  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  


~*~  
  


Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One sat in the oversized chair in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in the first year of the twenty first century. She glanced around, observing each person as they walked around the room. These "wizards" puzzled her. How could anything they do be possible? She watched one boy, Draco Malfoy, make an object fly over to him. It was as if they had the powers of a Q, only they were human, and they required words to make it possible, rather than a snap of the fingers.   
  
This boy, Draco Malfoy, walked over to Seven, flanked by two larger boys.   
  
"Welcome to Slytherin." he said with a smile. "I see your two siblings weren't good enough to get in."   
  
"I have come to understand," Seven didn't miss a beat, as was her way. "That no House is better than the next. Rather it is Inter-House competition that makes it seem as if that is untrue."  
  
The boy's face broke into a sneer. "Well then, why don't you join Hufflepuff and then see if you still think that way." he laughed. "But you're in Slytherin. After a few days you'll know what I mean."   
  
"What you 'mean'," Seven went on. "Is irrelevant. I will not be here for long." With that she stood up and went to her bed."  
  


~*~  
  


Morning was hell. Janeway dressed in her robes and met up with Chakotay. They walked to the Great Hall together, keeping their eyes peeled for Seven of Nine. When they saw her they were sitting at their table, and she walked in with a few other kids from Slytherin. Seven attempted to break off from the group and join her Captain and First Officer, but the other members of Slytherin stopped her.   
  
"Where are you going?" they demanded.   
  
"I am going to sit with my ... siblings." she replied with irritation.   
  
"Why?" a fifth year girl demanded. "They're at the Gryffindor table!"   
  
"What table they are at is irrelevant." She narrowed her eyes. "I must speak with them."  
  
"Suit yourself." Draco Malfoy muttered as he passed by. With that the other Slytherins left her alone, and she walked over to Janeway and Chakotay without a further challenge.   
  


~*~   
  


"Why is there a Slytherin sitting at our table?!" Ron demanded. He couldn't believe it.   
  
"Leave them alone." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's their first day here. They probably need each other."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin girl one last time before turning away.   
  


~*~  
  


"I don't understand it." Janeway whispered to her two companions. The Hall was noisy so no one could hear them if they whispered. "Why did Q send me here?"  
  
Seven raised an eyebrow and nodded. "And why did he send Commander Chakotay and myself with you?"  
  
"What did he say to you?" Chakotay asked, the curiosity eating away at him.   
  
"He said he could give me something I've always wanted." she replied sounding a little far off. "But then why would he send me here?"   
  
"What have you always wanted?" Seven asked as if it were nothing, as she did sometimes.   
  
Janeway smiled at her naivety. "That's a little personal, Seven." she responded to the question as if she was talking to a child (for in some respects Seven was a child). "But it has nothing to do with this."  
  
Chakotay nodded and pushed his food away. "I think we better get to class. What class do you have next, Seven?"  
  
"Potions." she stated simply, she never felt she had to state more than was needed.  
  
"That's the same as us." Janeway nodded. "Come on, we better get a move on."   
  


~*~   
  


Hogwarts was trying a new thing that year. On the first day, first years were to be teamed up with fifth years in their classes. Just to help them get a feel of things. Janeway was paired up with Hermione and found the girl quite frustrating. She spoke of magic as if it were science. Chakotay was paired up with Harry and was in awe of his scar. Part of him wished he had his tattoo back. And finally Seven was paired up with Ron, who she found even more frustrating than Janeway found Hermione.  
  
"This House competition is irrelevant to your school work and serves no purpose." she said with anger. "So why are you treating me this way?"   
  
Professor Snape seemed to take a liking to Seven, much to her annoyance. "He is an insufficient teacher if he chooses favorites." she stated to Ron who smiled at the comment.   
  
"I've been saying that for years." he laughed. Seven raised an eyebrow when he laughed but allowed one of her small amused smiles play across her lips. She didn't know it, but Janeway caught the smile. She poked Chakotay and pointed to the ex-Borg.  
  
"Wow." Chakotay smiled. "He got Seven to smile on the first day. That has to be a record."  
  


~*~  
  


That night Kathryn trudged into her room, exhausted by everything impossible that was possible in this place. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone singing softly. She looked over to another first year that shared the room with her. She had headphones over her ears and was listening to a CD player.  
  
_Wait a minute... _she thought sitting up. "I thought those didn't work here."   
  
The girl had seen her lips move and she pulled the head phones off. She had brown eyes and brown hair and a face that seemed very friendly.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I thought electronic 'muggle' devices didn't work in here." Seven of Nine had "assimilated" the History of Hogwarts book and told her superiors about some of the things she'd read.   
  
"Yeah they don't." the girl said before her face broke into a grin. "Normally."  
  
Janeway was about to ask why when another girl, who seemed to think everything was a rush, burst into the room. "Your brother's looking for you." she said before leaving hastily.   
  
Wondering what he wanted, Kathryn walked out of the room. He was sitting in a chair with a chess board out in front of him and a grin on his face.   
  
"Want to play Wizard chess?" he asked eagerly.   
  
_Why's he so excited? _She thought to herself. _It's just chess.  
  
_"What's the difference between it and regular chess?" she asked him sitting back in the chair across from him.  
  
"Muggle chess is boring." Janeway leaped out of her seat. One of her pawns had said that! _But... But...  
_  
"That pawn just spoke!" she blurted out, causing a few people to look over at her. Chakotay laughed.   
  
"Yeah it did." he chuckled. "You asked the difference between regular chess and wizard chess? The difference is: In Wizard chess, the pieces are _alive_."   
  
So they played three games, Chakotay winning every one. Kathryn would have been fine, except one of her rooks kept shouting moves at her. It was very hard to concentrate. And on top of that one of her knights kept trying to bite her.  
  
"I don't think my pieces liked me very much." she laughed, drinking her hot chocolate and snuggling back in her chair. Chakotay smiled.   
  
"Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked, his eyes taking on the laughter they often do when his mouth smiles.   
  
"No..." Janeway replied. "What?"   
  
He wished he could have gotten closer to her. Sat next to her in her chair and held her in his arms right then. But he knew she wouldn't have allowed it. Besides, these people here believed they were brother and sister and that wouldn't have been appropriate.   
  
"Chakotay?" he hadn't realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts about her until he heard her call his name.   
  
"Sitting in your ready room, drinking coffee."   
  


~*~  
  


To be continued  



	3. Visions and Visitations

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 3 - Visions and Visitations  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  


~*~   
  


He stepped carefully through the leaves, sniffing the air. His heart was pumping furiously and he couldn't remember when he'd been so angry or nervous.   
It had all started that morning. His father had said he was too scrawny and he'd never hunt worthy prey. Everyone else agreed and the day spiraled from there. He was so angry he couldn't concentrate on the lessons. He kept messing up and shooting somewhere totally off target. Which produced more ridicule. Finally fed up with it he left for the nearest planet in a shuttle.   
He'd show them.  
Now here he was, on this planet, hunting the perfect prey. He'd heard of other hunting parties using "holographic" technology, but his pack believed it was silly, and that live prey was better. His Alpha strongly opposed holographic prey and spit upon the very idea.   
His weapon was old and primitive and he didn't even have paint on his helmet, but it'd have to do.   
He'd show them.  
Suddenly...  
There it was! A rustle in the bushes. He glanced down at his scanning device, but it was an old model, and couldn't interpret the bio signs. Tossing it aside, he brought the gun and his body into a shooting stance. The bushes parted and he faltered.   
Another young hirogen?  
The boy smiled and snapped his fingers.  
  


~*~  
  


"I don't know, Chakotay." Janeway whispered to him. "I just don't know."   
That night she'd had a dream. In it she was smiling broadly and holding a bundle in her arms. A baby. Q's baby. When she looked down into the blanket she saw the baby was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, complete with wand in hand. It was odd, and she woke up in great confusion.  
"Ooof!" she sprawled backwards and looked up to see a brown haired first year Slytherin boy frantically trying to pick up his books and scrolls. Chakotay helped her up, then proceeded to pick up her books.   
"An apology is always nice." he mumbled.   
"She bumped into me." he snapped back. Something about him struck Janeway, and she couldn't quite place what it was..... He looked... familiar somehow....  
"Excuse me?!" she could she her First Officer was heated. She put a hand on his arm to calm him.   
"Just as long as no one's hurt, I'm okay." she smiled. The boy rolled his eyes. "My name's Anita." she tried again. When he didn't respond, she continued. "This is Michael....... What's your name?"   
"Quentin." he grumbled in reply, standing up. "But it doesn't matter. Good bye."   
He was carrying his books sloppily and after awhile something gray dropped from the stack.   
Kathryn drew in a sharp breath and grabbed Chakotay's arm. "A padd!"  
Quentin picked the data padd up hastily and rushed off.   
"He's going somewhere in an awful hurry." Chakotay commented. "Perhaps we should follow him?"   
Kathryn nodded.   
  


~*~  
  


"It is simple." Seven told Ron with a serious expression. "The answer is drumweed."   
Ron sat back in his chair, utterly amazed. He must have read that text a million times, and all Seven had to do was scan it once to find the answer.   
They were sitting in the library after classes and Ron was attempting to do homework for Snape. It was more difficult than normal, and having Seven around had helped him immensely.   
"How did you..." he shook his head. "I mean... You're a..."  
"First year?" Seven finished with an amused smile. "That is correct, but this is all simply a matter of reading the text."   
Ron looked over at her parchment. She'd been taking notes on history of the magic world and they were quite sloppy.   
"Patsy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I've noticed something about yours and your siblings' writing... Have you guys ever written before?" He meant it as a joke, but he saw Seven immediately tense up.   
"Of course we have." Her eyes went back to her book, occasionally glancing up at Ron to see if he believed her.   
He laughed. "Okay..."  
He would have said more, but the doors to the library burst open.   
It was Anita and Michael. They were out of breath and their eyes were open wide.   
"Hirogen!" was all they said.   
  


~*~   
  


Trebus looked around the room with curiosity. Where was he? Humans kept coming in and out of the room, looking at him with odd expressions. It angered him. Didn't they know they were lower than him? That they were prey?  


  
~*~  
  


It was tough getting inside the infirmary. Everyone was afraid of this boy who'd just arrived out of nowhere. Who was he? *What* was he?  
But get inside they did. They said they knew what he was and that they needed to talk to him. Which was true, but it took a long time to convince them of that. They walked into the infirmary and moved to the Hirogen's bedside, a little cautiously, for they knew what Hirogen's were famous for.  
"So..." Janeway began, trying to think of something to say. "Tell me, what happened?"  
The young Hirogen looked at her. "Why should I tell you?" he snapped angrily. How could he show his Alpha when he was... *here*?  
"Because..." Janeway glanced at the door to make sure no one was there. When she was satisfied she leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "We're Federations. We've been tossed back in time on Earth as well. If we know what happened to you, we can figure out what happened to us, and discover a way home."  
"Federations?" His eyes grew wide. He knew of these humans. They'd given the Hirogen the holographic technology. "As in, Captain Janeway, the female Alpha?"   
Janeway smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "And you're looking at that Alpha herself..."  
After that getting the child Hirogen to speak was easy. He had hostilities towards them, of course, but he knew they were his best bet to get home. He'd heard of the resourcefulness of this female alpha.  


  
~*~  
  


Kathryn tossed and turned, her mind plagued by dreams. The images were as vivid as reality, but the memory of them fled upon waking. Something about a puppy....  
  


~*~  
  


The morning brought more surprises. Another alien had appeared, and the Hirogen disappeared. This time, however, the visitor was Klingon.   
Complete with bat'leth.   
The fight to see her, however, was easier than to see the Hirogen, since it didn't take much more convincing. Seeing as they knew what happened with the Hirogen.  
Sort of.  
The female Klingon was named K'Tarra, and she was angry. *Really* angry. She and the bat'leth were a terrible pairing. The wizards would have taken it from her, but the disarming spell wasn't working, and they couldn't summon it, seeing as how they didn't know what it was called.   
"It's a bat'leth!" Janeway shouted, not wanting to be in the same room with an angry Klingon and a weapon.   
When she was disarmed Janeway requested everyone leave the room, but it was tough. They didn't want to leave students in the room with a madwoman.  
"Who are you?" K'Tarra growled at them when they were alone. She was crouched in the corner, the perfect spot to watch for attacks. This place was strange. All things were possible.   
"I may not look like it." Kathryn told her calmly. "But I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."  
"Federation." the Klingon spat. "Pahtk."  
"I'm... sorry you feel that way." Janeway continued. "This is Commander Chakotay, my First Officer, and Seven of Nine."  
"Seven of Nine?!" K'Tarra shot up. "That is a borg designation!"   
"She's no longer a member of the Collective!" Chakotay assured her as Seven backed up a little, startled.   
It took awhile, but they got answers out of the Klingon. The same as the Hirogen. Except for one thing. The Hirogen said another young Hirogen had appeared and snapped his fingers. The Klingon woman said it was a young Klingon.   
"Sounds like Q." Chakotay commented as they were walking to breakfast.   
"Yes, but why would he appear as a child?" Janeway countered. "It was probably his son."  
"Patsy!" they heard Ron's voice behind them and turned to see the red haired boy running up to them. He was slightly winded and smiled at Seven when he reached them. "Some pretty weird stuff that's happening, huh?"   
The ex-drone raised an eyebrow. He'd run just to catch up with her? It puzzled her. Was he interested in her as Ensign Kim once had been? But she wasn't wearing her normal attire, and she wasn't even in her own body. She was in the body of a ten year old girl. And yet....  
She wanted to ask him about it, and normally she would. Just as she had with Ensign Kim. But with her time on Voyager she came to understand that humans didn't like that.   
But perhaps he was just interested in her as a friend. Friends want to be with each other, so perhaps that was why he ran to her. She shook her head. Humans were so confusing.  
"Yes," she replied finally. "They are rather.... odd."  
Ron grinned. He loved the way she used her words. Harry and Hermione walked up to them and smiled at Ron.   
"Perhaps we should get into the Great Hall before breakfast is gone."  
  


~*~  
  


"I can't explain them." Janeway sighed as she looked into the fire. It was the middle of the night and she and Chakotay were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I don't really remember much." she continued. "Something about a puppy... And a car... It's hard to remember."   
"Do you think they have any significance?" Chakotay asked her, concerned slightly. These dreams were really bothering her.   
She shook her head. "Not those ones." she replied. "But I think I've figured out the last one." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she shook a little.   
"What do you think?" Chakotay moved next to her in her chair. She was either cold or scared. He would help with either.   
He believed that that moment was very important. His people believed that all dreams had meaning, and they were important.   
He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Wiping it away, Chakotay urged her to go on.   
"What if..." her voice was quiet. "What if that was my last chance?"   
"What do you mean?" they were looking into each other's eyes now, and a few more tears wet her cheek.   
"Q..." she continued, looking down at the floor. "What if he was my last chance... To have a baby?"  
"Oh Kathryn." He hugged her tightly and she went on.  
"In my dream I was so happy." she said. "I was a mother. I had a baby. What if I never have that chance again?"   
"Oh Kathryn." he repeated. He made her look at him. "That wasn't your last chance. You still have many years ahead of you. Many good child bearing years. Besides, you don't love Q. You need someone you can love. Who loves you. Who'd do anything for you." His voice was a little far away, but he kept looking into her eyes. Tears were flowing freely for her now. "Who'd die for you. A man who would do everything in his power to save you from sorrow."  
They were silent for many moments after that, just looking into each other's eyes. Until finally they did what they wanted to do for a long time. Chakotay leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.   
  


~*~  
  


To be continued.....  
  
  
  



	4. Q Are You

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 4 - Q Are You  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  


~*~  
  


"Oh... My... God..." Startled at the new voice in the room, Janeway and Chakotay leaped out of the chair. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the girls' dorms. Her eyes were wide in shock.   
  
"But... You're... Brother and sister!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Michael and Anita Banks were... kissing! Kissing!  
  
"Look..." Janeway moved to the girl, trying to calm her down. "This can all be explained. There's a really good explanation for this."  
  
Chakotay looked at her. She wasn't suggesting.... "There is?" he queried.  
  
Janeway nodded at Chakotay, telling him they had to.   
  
Hermione looked at Janeway, then at Chakotay. Janeway then Chakotay. "Well...." she demanded. "What is it?"   
  
"Well...." the Captain glanced at her First Officer for a moment, then back to the witch. "You know... Those aliens?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione lifted an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what she was going to hear, but she had an idea.  
  
"Well...." Kathryn's brow furrowed. "You know how... We knew things about them?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "You're one of them!" she cried. "You're aliens!"  
  
"No!" Janeway silenced her, hoping no one heard. "We're human. Just like you. Except.... Well..."  
  
"We're from the future." Chakotay finished for her. He came up to her side, as he had many times on Voyager. For a moment he saw them there. Or perhaps on an Away Mission. Yes... On a planet. They'd seen no evidence of life on it from the scans, and yet when they got there they found a pre-warp civilization, and now they had to explain themselves.   
  
"The Twenty-fourth century to be exact." Janeway added. It was easier now that the shock was gone. Hermione was brave and intelligent, they could trust her.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Janeway expected that question and was ready.   
  
"We think a being known as a Q sent us here." she replied. "As well as the aliens. Why, we have no idea. Where we can find him, we're not sure."  
  
"But we have an idea." Chakotay nodded. The boy with the padd. They'd go to him. It might be hard finding him again, but it had to be a guarantee.   
  
Janeway was going to add something to the conversation, but she stopped. The boy with the padd... But what about....  
  
"Hermione," she was asking the questions now. "Is there any spell that would allow muggle devices to work on campus?"  
  
The muggle born shook her head. "Not that I know of... Why?"   
  
But Janeway didn't answer. She sprinted into the girls' rooms and shook awake the girl with the CD player.   
  
"Hey.." she whispered to the sleepy girl. "Where'd you get that CD player?"  
  
"Huh?" The girl was still groggy and it took a few moments for it to register. "Oh that. Quentin." She rolled over to go back to sleep, but Janeway stopped her.   
  
"Where can I find him in a hurry?"  
  


~*~  
  


Once they explained to Hermione that they weren't brother and sister, or kids, and that Patsy, rather Seven, was the same way, Janeway and Chakotay found it was a lot easier to get information on magic. They knew Seven would still want to do research in the library, they knew that, but now she wouldn't *have* to.   
  
Meeting up with the ex-drone that morning, they looked at the Slytherin table to find the boy they'd bumped into wasn't there. Just as the girl had said he wouldn't be. At first it had confused Kathryn, but then she realized if he was in fact a Q, he wouldn't have to eat human food.   
  
Grabbing a few things to eat on the way, the trio trooped out of the Great Hall and went out to the fountain.  
  


~*~  
  


"I know she's a first year." Ron was saying. "But I just.... I can't stop thinking about her. Is it wrong?"   
  
Harry said something comforting to his friend, and Hermione looked away from the entrance to the Hall. She had just watched the three kids... Rather adults... from the future walking out of it.   
  
"She's not a first year." she whispered to her red headed friend. Janeway had said it was okay to tell Ron and Harry, but only them, because she'd heard what they'd done in the past. She figured if anything went wrong, they could possibly help.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at her as if she was insane.   
  
"We've gotta talk." she continued.   
  


~*~  
  


"Quentin" was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring into the water. Janeway and Chakotay were about to walk up to him when they saw something that made them stop.  
  
"Q!" Kathryn gasped. The Q many people in the Federation knew appeared suddenly beside Quentin. Instead of his normal Starfleet command uniform, however, he was wearing robes. Janeway wished someone would have walked by and seen it just then but realized no one would have really thought twice. She'd heard of older wizards "apparating", which was like transporting, but required no technology.   
  
The two humans hid behind a nearby tree to watch the Qs. Q's face held mixed emotions. He was proud, and yet angry.   
  
"I'm proud that you know how to do this, son." he praised the boy. "But you're doing too much. I told you just the Madam Captain, and you brought Chuckles and the Drone along with her. Now the Hirogen and Klingon?"  
  
_I knew it_. Janeway thought to herself. _He is his son!_   
  
Quentin stood up and faced his father angrily. "So?" He shouted. "Why do I have to do what *you* say! I want to have *fun*! You're... You're just like.... Just like mom!"   
  
Q gasped and looked around, thinking. "Perhaps you're right." He said finally. "But you really do have to tune it down. They're starting to suspect."  
  
"They're stupid inferior beings." Quentin growled in response.  
  
"You're under estimating them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  


~*~  
  


"So..." Ron sat back. What was he hearing?? "How old *is* she?"   
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "You know?" she said after awhile. "Anita... I mean... Kathryn... Never said. She told me hers and Chakotay's, approximately, but she never said Seven's."  
  
"Seven?" Harry looked up. "That's an odd name."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Yeah it's short for Seven of Nine... Umm... And a lot more stuff." She shrugged again.  
  
"What kind of a name is that?" Harry continued.  
  
"Well, her real name is Annika-"   
  
"It's beautiful." Ron interrupted.   
  
Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance, but she continued. "But she doesn't want to be called that."  
  
"Why not?" It was really getting Harry's attention.   
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione continued. "They seemed to want to say as little as possible. And that makes sense. I guess they don't want to alter the future or something in any way. Anyway, there's something about Seven that I guess is something we, in the past, don't know about. And shouldn't know about."  
  
"Maybe she's an alien." Ron sulked. If she was, she wouldn't be interested in him.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Kathryn said they were all human. Seven's just... different."  
  
"What did you say her name was?" Harry spoke up and looked at Hermione.   
  
"Seven of Nine." She replied. "Why?"  
  
"It sounds to me," his brow furrowed in thought. "Like Seven wasn't seen as an individual. I mean 'seven of nine'. She was part of something. She was the seventh of nine."  
  
"Hey, I think you're right." Hermione agreed. "But how could she not be an individual?"  
  
"Maybe they just didn't see her as one."  
  
"The bastards." Ron mumbled.   
  
They were grateful for the empty Common Room. It gave them time to think. To talk. They hushed each other as the portrait swung open.   
  
It was Janeway and Chakotay, with Seven in tow.   
  
"How'd you get past the Fat Lady?" Ron's eyes went wide when he saw Seven. She wouldn't let a Slytherin in... Would she?  
  
"She was out visiting a friend." Chakotay replied. "A rather eccentric knight was in her place. He didn't know she wasn't a Gryffindor."  
  
"Seven of Nine." Harry wanted to know if he was right. The blonde looked at him, letting him know he had her attention. "Why didn't they see you as an individual?"  
  
She knew what he was talking about, but was curious as to how he figured it out. "What do you mean?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well," Harry thought for a moment. "Seven of Nine. That suggests you're the seventh of nine. Nothing more. Why?"  
  
Ron looked at her curiously. She was really uncomfortable with this question. What was it about her name that hurt her? And if it did hurt her, why didn't she use the name Annika?  
  
"Why don't you use your real name?" He said it before he even realized it.   
  
"Annika is no longer... Appropriate." Seven finally answered. "And as for the question of why they did not view me as an individual..... It was because I wasn't one."  
  
"How is that possible?" Hermione gasped. Not an individual?  
  
"Seven..." Janeway said quietly. She was feeling the girl's pain as well. Hermione saw what it was doing to her. The memories swelled up in her mind and she was fighting a silent struggle.  
  
"So how do you plan on getting back?" Hermione changed the subject quickly and saw Seven was instantly relieved.   
  
"We have to talk to Q." Janeway replied. "He left before we could. We were about to talk to Quentin, but when we approached him he disappeared."  
  
"He apparated?!" Ron exclaimed, utterly confused.   
  
"Oh no," Chakotay shook his head. "No, no, he's not that stupid. He'd get caught. He merely used his Q powers."  
  
Ron sat down next to Seven and tried to comfort her, even though she was pretty much over the previous conversation. Hermione felt her cheeks burn with anger, and couldn't understand why.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  



	5. Mother and I

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 5 - Mother and I  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  


~*~  
  


The Doctor scanned the children and found no anomalies.   
  
"But I *swear* I saw it." B'Elanna Torres was in sickbay with the Doctor and three strange children who had appeared with the Captain, First Officer, and resident grown Borg disappeared. Only a short time later she was in the Mess Hall with her husband when she swore she saw the boy, Michael, make an apple float over to him.  
  
"Lt. Torres," the Doctor sighed. "What you've explained is not possible. Floating items.... Honestly...."  
  
"But I swear it...." She stopped and took a few deep breaths. It was something she had been trying to do lately. Whenever she got angry, which was of course quite often, she would stop and proceed to take slow, deep breaths. She was often seen in Engineering, paused near a console, her eyes closed, her teeth clenched. It was tough to take deep breaths between clenched teeth, but sometimes she couldn't unclench them.  
  
One of the children giggled and pulled out something that looked like a stick. She muttered a few words and a tricorder came floating over to her. The Doctor stood watching, mouth agape. The girl, B'Elanna believed it was Patsy, grabbed the tricorder and jumped off the biobed she and the other children were sitting on. Giggling she ran to the other side of the room, pursued by the Doctor. Michael hopped off too and motioned for her to toss it to him. She did and he ran. Anita, calm cool Anita, slid off the biobed and waited.   
  
And waited.  
  
Finally Michael passed it to her. As the Doctor came over to her, she tossed it to him easily. A little shocked it caught it and her brother and sister whined at the ruined fun. B'Elanna smiled. She hadn't even tried to help the Doctor. Now he stood there, frustrated. He knew if he had lungs he would have been worn out.   
  
"Floating objects." B'Elanna taunted. "Honestly."  
  
  


~*~  
  


Naomi loved the company. The kids were unlike any she'd ever met. Of course she hadn't met many, but still. She was sure there weren't very many kids like that out there. They had these powers, which made things really fun. But for some reason Anita, rather Nita, didn't like to use them much. Naomi couldn't understand why not. If she had powers... She would never stop using them....  
  
"Accio bowl!" Michael shouted with his "wand" held high. Quite neatly the bowl of food Neelix had prepared for him floated from the Talaxian's hands and right to Michael. The boy grinned widely and went to sit down. Pat did the same, but Nita accepted it just as Naomi did.   
  
"Normally," Michael told Naomi as they were eating. "We wouldn't learn that charm until our fourth year at Hogwarts, but our Nana saw we were mature enough for it. She taught us that, and a few more."  
  
"She also taught us the rules of Quidditch!" Pat squeaked.   
  
"Quidditch?" Naomi looked up from her food. "What's that?"  
  
"Only the best sport ever!" Michael replied. "We'll have to show you how to play in that little holodeck you guys have."   
  
Nita rolled her eyes. She didn't get her siblings. "Gosh you guys talk about the holodeck as if it's nothing!"   
  
"Well," Pat said stubbornly. "It's not magic!"   
  
Her sister couldn't believe her ears. "Not magic?" she nearly shouted. "Not magic?! I can't believe you! It's greater than anything magic can do! It can produce any environment you want! Any! It's better than magic! It's technology!"   
  
She picked up her bowl and stormed out of the Mess Hall.  
  


~*~  
  


Icheb walked into Cargo Bay Two and immediately felt odd. He knew there was someone there, and his sensitive hearing confirmed it.   
  
"I'm sorry." It was one of the children that had "taken the place" of Seven of Nine. He was angry with them. When he thought about it, the idea of it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He would much rather have Seven there than these... These... Children.   
  
"I didn't think anyone was going to come in here." She came toward him, prepared to leave. She had an empty food bowl in her hands, telling Icheb she'd ate in there. He hoped she hadn't gotten any crumbs or anything anywhere. He wanted everything to be perfect when his mentor returned.   
"What were you doing in here?" he asked her outright.   
  
"I find this room very.... Comforting..." she replied, looking around. "So much technology. It's really beautiful. I would have gone to Engineering, but I know Mrs. Paris wouldn't like that."  
  
"No, she probably wouldn't." He stood taller at the mention of her name. He believed she had feelings for him, and her husband had once challenged him to ritual combat.   
  
"It's really amazing." Nita continued to marvel. "This world you live in. All this technology. Made by human hands. Where I come from things you do come naturally. Like... what do you call it? Transporting?  
  
"In my world people can already do that themselves. We call it apparating. Or we can cast a spell on an object that'll take us somewhere. We call those portkeys. So no one would even bother thinking of making a transporting *device*.   
  
"So we're a little lazy. Well, at least *I* think so. But you guys *making* this technology... It's far more amazing than magic."   
  
"I suppose." Icheb looked at her, his head tilted. Why was she telling him this?  
  
She nodded and continued. "And the holodeck! Wow! Nothing we can do come close to that! I mean... Wow..."  
  
He wondered about what she was saying. Had she just now started thinking about it? Or was this something she'd been pondering for a while. Magic versus technology, that is. There was no way for her to know about transporters and holodecks before.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Mr. Neelix?"   
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, but I got mad."  
  
"Are you now?"   
  
The girl took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "No," she replied finally. "Not really."   
  
"Then perhaps you should go back."  


  
~*~  
  


She knew when she was unwanted. She left the Cargo Bay and went, rather sneakily, to Engineering. She made sure she kept out of sight and wished she had an invisibility cloak. Every once and awhile someone would move away from a console and, utterly curious, she sneak up to it and check it out. She never touched one though. She knew better than that. She stayed out of everyone's way because she knew they'd throw her out in a second if she prevented anything from happening that needed to happen. She was surprised she lasted as long as she did.   
  
"You." She heard the voice of the Chief Engineer, Mrs. Paris, behind her. Nita stiffened. She'd heard about the woman's great temper. And now she was going to fall victim to it...  
  
She turned slowly to see the half klingon's face....  
  
Smiling!  
  
"Why aren't you with your brother and sister?" She was speaking sweetly.   
  
Nita was confused. She'd been Engineering, where she wasn't supposed to be. Why....  
  
"Hello?" The little girl snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Mrs. Paris was still waiting for an answer.   
  
"I know Miss. Janeway told me to stay with Mr. Neelix," she blurted out. "But I got so mad at Mike and Pat! I went to Cargo Bay Two but Icheb didn't seem to want me in there. So I came here. I didn't touch anything! I swear!"  
  
Mrs. Paris laughed. "You're not in trouble." she said.  
  


~*~  
  


"Train her?" Tuvok couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean *train* her??"   
  
B'Elanna Torres stood as tall as she could in front of the acting captain. "I mean exactly what I said." She replied, standing firm on the idea. She wanted nothing more than to train this girl. She was hungering for the knowledge and was like no other kid she'd met.  
  
"Yes," Tuvok nodded. "I know that. I just don't understand what possessed you to make a suggestion like this."  
  
"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, but she wanted to argue with him. To show him that this girl *had* to be trained... Well, she didn't *have* to, but B'Elanna really wanted to.   
  
"She's from the past," Tuvok answered her in the practically monotonous way he did. "And when we get Captain Janeway and the others back, she'll have to go back. We cannot have her taking this information with her to the past."  
  
She was prepared for that argument and had a comeback for it already worked out.  
  
"If it's possible," B'Elanna told Tuvok. "I believe she'll want to stay here, on Voyager. But if it's not, she'll go back and not tell anyone."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Tuvok asked her. "She is a child."  
  
"A *magical* child!" She wanted to shout it, but didn't. "She's a *witch* Tuvok! She's lived among non-magical people all her life! She's been brought up to keep secrets like this!"   
  
The vulcan sat back in his chair. If he could feel he would have felt weird sitting in Janeway's chair. Thinking of the request Lt. Torres had placed before him, he wanted to say no.   
  
"Please," B'Elanna spoke up finally, breaking the silence. "I'm not going to be around forever. I know we're close to the Alpha Quadrant, but what if something happens? When I'm old I can't be Chief Engineer. This girl, trained properly, can take my place!"   
  
"What about other Engineers?"  
  
The hybrid shook her head. "No," she answered. "All of them are too by the book. They do the procedures they're taught at the Academy. They're afraid to try things. I learned to do this with only two years at the Academy plus years of making stuff up. You *know* how resourceful I am. With someone like me as her teacher, she can be great!"  
  
He saw no more fault in the logic of the request. He nodded. For the time being she could train the girl. But if he saw any problems, he stop her.   
  
Extremely pleased, B'Elanna left the ready room. Tuvok sat in the chair for sometime wondering what Janeway would have said.  
  


~*~  
  


Nita was more than happy to begin her training. Everything Lt. Torres taught her she soaked up like a sponge. She wanted to know more. She wondered why *anyone* would choose magic over technology. Over the period of weeks that followed she became close to B'Elanna, and the her husband, Mr. Paris.   
  
It struck Nita one day as she was having her lesson that this woman was more of a mother than she'd ever had. She never knew her mother, and Nana Annie was all she ever had to take care of her. Sure the old woman tried, but she was never like a mother. At least not how Nita imagined they acted. But spending time with B'Elanna made her feel like she knew how they acted. Just like the Chief Engineer of the USS Voyager.  
  
Sometimes she would close her eyes and imagine that B'Elanna *was* her mother, and Mr. Paris was her father. She would no longer use the last name Banks, and would adopt the name Paris, or perhaps Torres-Paris. Sometimes Paris-Torres. They'd live together in Tom's quarters like Naomi lived in her mother's and Nita would know everything there was to know about Engineering. She'd visit the holodeck with two of them, and watch TV with Tom. It was a lovely day dream and she wished more than anything that it was reality.   
  
She knew if she had a choice she wouldn't return to the world she knew. Sure she'd miss Mike, and Patsy, and Nana Annie terribly, but she never belonged there. She belonged on Voyager. With Torres and Paris and the rest of the crew. Her future was working in Engineering and spending her free time in the holodecks. She never wanted to leave this paradise.  
  


  


  
To be continued....  
  
Yeah this is more Voyager-y than Harry Potter-y, but all the others were in the Harry Potter section :)  
  
Oh and if you're wondering why they're kids as well, it'll all be explained :)  
  



	6. A Little More of Me

Title: Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 6 - A Little More of Me  
Author: sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
Disclaimer: Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
Warning: If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  
**~* Note!! : I don't like how *this one* turned out... See I had it almost done and I liked it, but the computer decided to go stupid and I lost it. ::sigh:: It may be terrible, but please stick through it ;) The rest will be better I promise :) *~  
**  


~*~  
  


They searched furiously for Quentin after that, but never seemed to catch him. When they did see him, which was a rare occurrence, he disappeared before they could reach him. As if he knew.   
  
Sinking back into a high backed, extremely comfortable chair, Kathryn sighed. The small group consisting of Chakotay, Seven (the Fat Lady had decided to take a vacation to a tropical painting on the third floor), Ron, Harry, and Hermione were once again the only ones in the Common Room. It was as if someone cleared the room just for them sometimes and they wondered about their luck.  
  
"What I would give for a sonic shower." Kathryn muttered. These water showers left her still feeling dirty, no matter how hard she scrubbed.   
  
"Amen to that, sister." Chakotay was sitting in a chair opposite hers with his eyes closed. Things had been a little too hectic for his liking lately. They were always rushing about the grounds looking for the elusive young Q. At least no other aliens had appeared after the Klingon left.  
  
_Knock on wood_ he told himself mentally.   
  
Yawning, Janeway stretched her arms and legs. But she wasn't tired, really. It was only five. She could last awhile longer.   
  
"So," she was still mid-yawn, and finished quickly. "What's the plan?"  
  
"You're the captain." Chakotay smiled. "What do you say?" He knew she was tired, but she was driving herself. As she always did. She never rested. Constantly pushing, that was Kathryn Janeway. Often he wondered if that was the reason she drank so much coffee.   
  
"What I would give for a cup of coffee..." Chakotay wanted to laugh as the words escaped her lips. Sometimes she was so predictable.   
  
Ron was sitting next to Seven of Nine, much to Hermione's annoyance. Her face burned red and she had to excuse herself from the room. Walking into the girls dorms she looked in the mirror. She gripped the sides of the night stand beneath it and gritted her teeth. Closing her eyes, she began to think.   
  
_How can I compete with her?_ She asked herself. _Look at her! She's beautiful! And the way Janeway and Chakotay tell it she practically has to beat guys off with sticks! _  
  
"Just look at you!" The mirror exclaimed in a sing song voice. "So beautiful... So elegant... You have the loveliest smile too..."  
  
"I wasn't even smiling." Hermione was in no mood for this mirror. Everyone called her Granny Mirror because she spoke like a grandmother. Always telling the girls how beautiful they were, and how pretty their smiles were. Even the ugly girls who didn't brush their teeth.   
  
"No," the mirror replied. "But I remember when you went to that Ball. I've never seen anyone smile that much! You must have really liked that boy."  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed. She and Viktor had broken up just before she came to Hogwarts. Apparently there were way too many issues about their age difference. She didn't understand why they hadn't surfaced when they first started dating, though. She was sure Ron and Harry would have comforted her if she had told them, but she hadn't. She wasn't sure why not. She grieved little, though. Sure, he was a great guy, but he wasn't her type. He wasn't smart, he wasn't funny, he wasn't... He wasn't...  
  
He wasn't Ron.  
  
"No," She began pounding on her pillow. It wasn't a normal habit of hers, she wasn't a violent person after all, but she felt like punching her pillow. "He was great, but he wasn't my type. You know? I guess.. I guess I was just so happy cause I got some sort of sick pleasure out of making Ron jealous. I don't know why.. I guess cause... Cause.."  
  
"You like him." She was sure that if the mirror had a face it would have been smiling some grandmotherly smile.   
  
Hermione sat up and felt anger flare up inside of her. "What are you talking about?!" She defended herself.  
  
"Oh sweety," The damn mirror was always calling people things like that. "The way you talk about him.. They way you look when you talk about him.. I'm sorry, honey, but it's obvious."  
  
Defeated, Hermione shoved her face in the pillow.   
  


~*~  
  


Meanwhile in the Common Room Ron and Harry were talking to Seven and Janeway and Chakotay were in their own little world.   
  
"I wonder what's taking her so long." Janeway looked at the door of the girls' room. "I better check on her."  
  
Chakotay was a little sad at the loss of their close conversation, but he understood. "Yeah." he agreed. "That might be wise."  
  
"Of course." She grinned. "I'm the Captain. Everything I say is wise."   
  
Chakotay laughed. He loved it when she was playful like this. Truth be told, he was a little surprised she was so calm over this whole situation. He expected her to be a little more strung out, but she appeared to be enjoying herself. She obviously wanted to go home, but he got the feeling part of her wanted to stay.   
  
She stood up and went to go check on Hermione, leaving Chakotay staring at the fire.  
  


~*~  
  


"Hermione?" She looked at the girl laying face down on her pillow.   
  
Hermione lifted her head and looked at Kathryn. She had tears running down her cheeks and she wiped them away hurriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" There was definite concern in Kathryn's voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." The other girl wiped at the tears that were already gone.  
  
"Oh," Kathryn didn't give up. "I don't think so. Nobody cries like that for nothing. She was smiling, hoping the young witch would open up to her. She felt closer to her than anyone else. She was, after all, the first person to know about them.   
  
"It's just...." Hermione stopped and thought for a moment. She needed to know how to say this. "I like Ron. I mean I *really* like him. But he's all over Seven. And look at her. There's no hope for me."  
  
The other girl smiled. "Oh," she said. "I don't think Seven's interested in him. I don't think Seven's interested in *anybody* to tell you the truth! Well... There was that one guy in Unimatrix Zero, but I'm no really sure that's going to happen either." She smiled and sat down next to Hermione. "Besides, Ron is, what? Fifteen? Seven is much older. In her thirties I believe." She paused as if to think. "Let's see... Assimilated when she was six... A drone for about eighteen years... Then there was the time in the maturation chamber... And her time on Voyager. I'd say Seven's in her early thirties, maybe late twenties. Still quite young, but far too old for Ron."  
  
"Thirty is old!" Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.   
  
Janeway laughed. "Well, it may seem that way to you, but I assure you, it's young. Especially since people in the Twenty-fourth century live well past a hundred."  
  
"A hundred!" Hermione gasped.   
  
"Well past that."  
  


~*~  
  


"Now what's taking the both of them so long?" Chakotay exclaimed, a small smile playing across his lips. Leave it to Kathryn to go check on someone who was taking long and wind up taking long herself.   
  
"I shall go see." Seven stood up, slightly grateful for the excuse to get away from the confusing teenager named Ron. She walked into the rooms, pausing only slightly, and saw the two girls laughing and talking.   
  
"Come in, Seven!" Janeway laughed. "We're having girl talk!"  
  
"Girl talk?" The ex-drone looked at them with a confused expression. "What is *girl talk*?"   
  


~*~  
  


"It was *amazing*!" Kathryn was speaking energetically about the night before. "You should have seen her! I tell you, she took another step in regaining her humanity."  
  


~*~  
  


Sitting in her normal chair in the library Seven stared at the pages of the large book she was studying. Her mind wandered to the argument of padds versus print. Sure, padds were easier to carry around, but books didn't malfunction. Books were easier to create, but padds could carry more information.   
  
She suddenly realized she was forcing herself to think about that. She was trying to divert her attention. But from what?  
  
She didn't have to think long. She knew what it was about. The night before. She had had *fun* with Hermione and the Captain. They had talked for so long, about so many things. School, work, boys, men. She wondered why it intrigued her so much.   
  
_I had a short childhood. _She thought to herself. _It was merely six years. I never reached adolescence. Perhaps the enjoyment I experienced was derived from the suppressed desire to experience that adolescence which the Borg took from me. _  
  
She saw Ron walk into the library and walk over to her. Seven sighed audibly. She didn't *hate* Ron, but she was really getting tired of him admiring her like he was. _Not even Ensign Kim was this bad.   
  
_

~*~**_  
  
_**

"So what do you think, Chakotay?" Janeway laughed as they were walking to the Quidditch game. "Who *is* going to win?"  
  
"Ravenclaw." he replied. "Easily." He stared at her for a while and his gaze fell upon her smile. While it was very nice, it wasn't *her* smile. It was the smile of a ten-year-old girl he didn't know. He missed Kathryn's smile. It was so warm and beautiful. So... Kathryn Janeway.  
  
"Chakotay?" Her voice, rather the voice of a little girl, pulled him from his thoughts.   
  
"Sorry," He smiled. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how I miss being able to look at you."  
  
His Captain blushed. "You know," she replied. "Flattery won't get you a promotion."  
  
Seven's eyebrows furrowed when she heard them laugh and she couldn't help but speak up. "I do not believe the Commander was trying for a promotion." she spoke up. "From my observations of Lieutenants Paris and Torres I believe that he was 'flirting' with you."  
  
Everybody laughed.   
  
"Seven?" Hermione asked. "How is it that you don't have a sense of humor?" Everybody laughed again and Seven straightened up.  
  
"I make attempts at humor." She defended herself. "But I do not fully understand the need for it."  
  
Harry was about to reply when Janeway silenced them. "Quentin!" she shouted. The group turned to see where she was indicating and gasped at the sight.  
  


~*~  
  


Yeah, that's my least fave of the series so far... Also, I've moved all the fics from the Harry Potter section to the Star Trek: Voyager section... They're just too Voyager-y for the Harry Potter section. :)  
  



	7. A Little More of Q

**Title :** Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 7 - A Little More of Q  
**Summary :** Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
**Disclaimer :** Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
**Warning :** If you haven't read every book, turn around now. And if you don't like Voyager, you might not like this.   
  


~*~  
  


"Warp core breach in 30 seconds."   
  
The cool feminine voice of the computer pierced the hectic air of Engineering as crew members scrambled everywhere trying to stabilize the warp core, but to no avail. Not knowing what else to do Anita Banks gave the order she didn't want to.  
  
"Eject the core!" she shouted over the din of frantic voices. "Evacuate Engineering!"  
  
Once out in the hall she knew it was over. She knew the core would be ejected into space where it would explode and Voyager would be without warp drive, dead in the water. It was a horrible feeling, like a stone in your throat and at the bottom of your stomach and she hated it. She fell back on the wall and slid down to the floor. She hated *herself*. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
"Computer," Lt. B'Elanna Torres called sitting down next to Nita where she'd slumped on the ground. "End program."   
  
Like magic the corridor melted away, replaced by the metallic look of the holodeck. All that was left was the two people sitting on the ground. A young girl of around ten and magic decent and a fully grown Klingon/human hybrid woman, large with child.   
  
"You're not going to get it the first few times." B'Elanna assured the little girl. "No one does. Besides, when they do they're training as adults. You're a little girl. You can't expect yourself to get it right away." She stared at Nita with pain in her eyes. She'd never seen anybody so passionate about learning before. She was absolutely crushed when she failed, and it hurt B'Elanna to watch.  
  
"But I wanted to." Tears formed in Nita's eyes. "I really wanted to." Deep down inside she wanted nothing more. Truth be told she was afraid.   
  
"Hey," B'Elanna moved to hug her. "What's wrong, kiddo?"  
  
"I don't want to leave." Nita clung to the woman and let loose crying. She didn't want to step foot off of Voyager even for the briefest of moments.   
  
"What do you mean?" B'Elanna looked at her with pure confusion. She knew what the little witch meant, but how had it tied into her previous thoughts?  
  
"If-" Nita paused to catch her breath. Sometimes it was so hard to just pause and catch your breath, but she knew she had to. "If I don't learn how to be a good Engineer... If... If I don't learn how to be like you... The Captain won't want me to stay when she returns. I can't leave Voyager! I can't!"  
  
Tears filled B'Elanna's eyes in sympathy and she hugged her. Nita calmed down instantly and they just sat there like that for a few minutes more.  
  


~*~  
  


"So what exactly are you asking for?" Tuvok looked across the table at a very distressed Q.  
  
"Help!" Q pleaded all but on his knees. "From one father to another!" His eyes were wide and he was obviously stressed out.  
  
"And how, exactly, do you believe we'll be able to help you?" Tuvok, always the reasonable one, didn't see what he was able to do that Q couldn't.  
  
"How the hell should I know???" Q cried. "Voyager can figure a way out of everything!"  
  
"When we have our whole crew intact." The Vulcan came back coolly. "Need I remind you we are missing three of our most valuable crew members, the Captain included."  
  
Q sunk back into the chair behind him. "What am I going to do?" He closed his eyes. "This kid just won't listen! He's powerful for his age too! What's wrong with him??"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with him." Tuvok pointed out. "He is a child. Children often do not listen. When I was home and my children acted illogically my wife and I would punish them-"  
  
"You're a genius!" Q leapt to his feet and his eyes got huge. "If you weren't a man I'd hug you!"  
  
With that Q left the room leaving Tuvok sitting in his seat puzzled over what he had said that was so brilliant.  
  


~*~  


  
Kathryn Janeway, in the body of a ten year old girl by the name of Anita Banks, snuggled against her first officer, Chakotay, in the body of ten year old Michael Banks. It was the middle of the night and everyone else had gone to sleep. They, however, took advantage of the opportunity to be alone.   
  
"Did you mean it, Chakotay?" Kathryn nearly whispered, looking up at him. "The kiss?"  
  
Pressing his lips against her head, Chakotay smiled. He kissed her hair and nodded. "Of course." He assured her turning her head so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, Kathryn. More than anything. I would do anything for you. Anything."  
  
"And I you." She smiled back at him and he kissed her forehead.   
  
"Even give up coffee?"   
  
"Now *that's* asking too much." They laughed and turned to look at the fire, content in each other's arms.  
  


~*~  
  


"I hate mud." Hermione Granger grumbled as she stepped on her tip toes. A rain cloud had just passed leaving everyone a reminder that it had been there. Much to Hermione's distress.  
  
"Careful or you'll slip." Ron watched her from the corner of his eye. He walked beside Seven of Nine, whom he'd taken a liking to.   
  
Seven, in the body of Patsy Banks, was having great difficulty as well. "I do not remember having to walk through mud." She said. "I hadn't been in any rain since I was assimilated." Beside the fact of the way she was walking, she looked positively thrilled to have been in the rain. In a Seven-ish sort of way.  
  
From beside Chakotay and Harry Potter, Janeway smiled. Seven had grown so much since she was rescued, but sometimes that childish curiosity showed through, revealing the six-year-old that once was.  
  
"Careful." Harry warned. "There's a small incline coming up and you might f-"  
  
It was too late. Seven, Janeway, and Seven all took a spill, and Ron rushed to catch the real witch.  
  
He wasn't fast enough, however, and Hermione found her hair in a muddy mess.   
  
"Ugh." She groaned feeling it with her hand. Seven stood slowly, mud everywhere, and Chakotay chuckled slightly.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ron sat next to Hermione and helped her up. It took a moment for the girl to realize Ron had helped *her* and not Seven. An instant flush appeared on her cheeks but she brushed the thought off telling herself Ron thought of her as just a friend.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny?" Janeway's eyes twinkled as she looked up at Chakotay who was still laughing. She picked up a little mud and stood up. Smearing the mud on the front of his robe she laughed. Chakotay retaliated with tossing a little mud at her face.  
  
"Oh you won't get away with that!" Janeway shouted and what followed was a glorious mud fight in which even Seven participated. Afterwards the six walked to the fountain to clean up a bit before heading inside. They knew that if they didn't Filch would get them lynched for sure.   
  


~*~  
  


"Quentin wait up!" Samantha Kragen shouted at her fellow Slytherin. Running up to him she wondered where he was going.  
  
"What?" He placed his hands on his hips like he'd seen his mother do so many times when she was angry. Which was quite often.  
  
"Gosh man, I just wanted to know where you were goin'." Samantha stopped beside him and gave him a crazy look. _He's so weird_. She thought. _And a real jerk too. What's his problem?_   
  
The young Q rolled his eyes and thought to himself. Samantha was always following him and he was told that she liked him. He didn't care, though. She was *human*. He'd never waste his time on a human unlike his father who liked that Captain Janeway woman.   
  
"Just to have a little fun." He started walking again and she followed.   
  
"What're you gonna do?" She just wouldn't give up.  
  
"Mess with some people."   
  
"Oooh I wanna help!" That was the only thing Quentin liked about Sam. She liked to mess with people. The young Q took after his father in that aspect and enjoyed finding people who shared that joy. _Well, at least she's a witch._ He told himself. _At least she can actually do *something* unlike those "muggle" humans._  
  
Stepping outside Quentin stopped as he saw a group of kids having a mud fight. He knew who they were, and couldn't allow them to see him. He'd been avoiding them so well for so long, and he couldn't blow it now.   
  
"We've gotta do a disappearing act real quick." He muttered to Sam, leaving her genuinely confused.   
  
"Huh?" Her eyes went wide as she realized what he meant, but it was too late. They were at the fountain already.   
  
"You can't do that!" She hissed. "You get in trouble for apparating without a license!"   
  
"I didn't apparate." He replied sighing. _Honestly, she can be so dim. How can I apparate me *and* her at the same time?  
  
_"Then what *did* you do?" It was her turn to put her hands on her hips. Her lips were in a tight angry line and her eyes were narrowed angrily.   
  
"I just transported us." He looked around for potential victims, and settled on Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Transported? How?" The girl just looked confused now. _Transport?_  
  
"That's none of your business." Quentin ran through a mental list of things he could do to good ol' Neville. Finally he settled on flying him through the air.   
  
A screaming Neville swooped around in the air without a broom, the young Q following his every move with his eyes. A small smile played on the lips of Quentin, for he was only truly happy when he was torturing someone.  
  
His eyes went wide when Neville set back down on the ground with gasps from the small crowd that had formed. Quentin couldn't believe something had stopped the young wizard from flying around.   
  
Or was it someone?  
  
"Q." The strong angry voice made his mouth go dry and his eyes go wide.  
  


~*~  
  


"What's happening to Neville?!" Ron gasped as he looked at the boy zipping around in midair. He'd never seen anything like it, and while strange things happened to Neville Longbottom, this was just ridiculous!  
  
"I think I know." Chakotay was looking at the fountain and everyone followed his gaze to find Quentin and a Slytherin girl. Their eyes went wide as the female Q appeared behind her son.  
  
"Oh he's dead." Janeway nodded as she saw the angry expression on her face. She remembered her last meeting with the female Q and how unpleasant the woman was. Then she shook her head and wished all Qs had a name other than just plain Q. She knew the kid's name wasn't really Quentin, but at least it made things easier.   
  
They made their way over to the fountain to watch what was happening just as Q appeared beside his wife. Or was it his ex-wife now? Janeway knew they were having problems, but wasn't sure of the extent lately.   
  
"Personally I'd like some answers." She demanded as she walked up to the family of Qs and single witch. Kathryn had been at Hogwarts long enough, and while it had had its moments, she wanted to go home. She wanted to be on Voyager.   
  
"Madam Captain!" Q smiled as she approached and his wife threw him an angry glare. "I'm so glad to see you! Are you ready to go back home?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  


~*~  
  


Once it was all explained, Janeway finally understood. Quentin had been learning from his mother, father, and one of the senior Qs all at the same time and had combined lessons to keep anyone from stopping his "fun". Q had meant for the trip to Hogwarts to be another lesson, but his son had taken in to far and refused to go back.   
  
"But what about the dreams?" Kathryn demanded. "What did you mean when you said you could give me something I always wanted?"  
  
Q smiled and instructed her to close her eyes.   
  
That's when the memory returned.....  
  


~*~  
  


"Yay Kathryn!" Mrs. Janeway applauded her four-year-old daughter who stood before her. The little girl was wear a towel tied around her neck like a cape and in her hand was a plastic wand. In front of her was a small table where a mini magician's set sat open and used.   
  
"Now run along and play. Mommy has to clean." She hated shooing away her daughter like that, but she had to if the house was ever going to look nice for her parents' visit. She was sure Kathryn would show them her magic.   
  
Stepping outside into the sunlight little Kathryn Janeway looked around. What could she make disappear she wondered. What magic could she perform?  
  
An inhuman yelp caught her attention and she looked to see some kids torturing a young puppy. Tears streaming down her face she ran to the dog and the other kids ran off. They were all around the age of thirteen and at that moment Kathryn hated all big kids.   
  
The kids had hurt the little dog with bats and sticks until it was bloody and dying. The young girl could barely see because of her tears. She didn't know what to do and the puppy whimpered.   
  
Then it hit her. Her magic! Taking out her wand she closed her eyes and shouted "abra kadabra". She opened her eyes to find the puppy still lying broken before her. Her heart heavy she ran in the house to tell her mother.  
  
The puppy was dead before she returned.  
  


~*~  
  


That had been the moment Kathryn Janeway stopped believing in magic, even though she wanted to believe. Later on she learned of science and in the back of her mind it reminded her of magic. There were amazing things you could do with it. Science could have saved the puppy's life.....  
  
And while she'd long since forgot about the puppy and her love for magic it subconsciously drove her to love science and she learned all she could about it.   
  
"You thought I wanted to do magic?" Janeway looked at Q incredulously. "Q... I don't want to be a witch. I mean, magic is nice, but I'm not going to give things up the way they are to be a witch. I'm a scientist, a captain. I'm not magic."  
  


~*~  
  


To be continued.....  



	8. Home?

**Title :** Captain Janeway, Magic Muggle: Part 8 - Home?  
**Summary :** Response to a fanfic challenge: What if Janeway, Chakotay, and any other crew member was transported to Hogwarts as first years during the time of Harry Potter? How did they get there? Remember Q? Q's son?  
**Disclaimer :** Janeway and company belong to Paramounts, Harry and company belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and Scholastic  
**Warning :** If you haven't read every book, turn around now.   
  


~*~  
  


The good-byes were short, and were barely able to be called that. No one save Harry, Ron, and Hermione could know they were leaving. The children were to be returned, after all, and things would have to be continued as if nothing ever happened. So mostly the good-byes were acknowledgments that they'd never lay eyes upon the people and objects that surrounded them again.   
  
Kathryn Janeway was in the middle of her good-byes with some of the very comfortable chairs when a voice startled her.  
  
"So, what now?" She turned to find Chakotay standing a few feet behind her, a curious look on his face.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kathryn studied his expression and discovered there was a hint of fear there as well. She wondered briefly why that look was there, and realized he was sure to explain it to her.   
  
"We're going back." He said moving beside her. "Back to Voyager. Back to Captain and First Officer. Back to 'Yes, ma'am' and a command structure. Back to the rules of the Federation. Will everything go back the way it was?"  
  
It was then that she realized the reason for his fear. He thought she'd go back to pushing him away, simply because she was his Captain. Tears attacked her eyes and she shook her head.  
  
"Chakotay," She whispered. "The whole time we were here, nothing was different. I was still your Captain, you were still my First Officer. There was still a command structure, and the rules still applied. The only difference was the scenery."  
  
Chakotay nodded. He'd known all along, but he had to hear the words from her mouth.   
  
The silent acknowledgment between them, they kissed and went back to their good-byes.  
  


~*~  
  


Hermione Granger sat on her bed, staring into nothingness, her mind fixed on one thing. Ron Weasly had helped her, and not Seven. _Her. _Did that mean he cared for her more?  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts just as a fellow fifth year entered the room. She whispered to all the other girls who stole quick glances at Hermione before heading out.   
  
Hermione felt her face get hot with anger, but it didn't last long.  
  
"Hermione." The voice of Ron reached her ears, and her eyes went wide. Turning to face him she tried to speak.   
  
"No." Ron shook his head and sat beside her on her bed. "Please, let me."  
  
He thought for a couple seconds, turning away from her briefly. Finally he turned back and began to speak. "I'm sorry." He started. "I've been a jerk to you. I've been spending so much time with Seven, and none with you." The witch tried to speak again, but he shook his head.  
  
"But you know what?" He continued. "In a strange way, I'm glad I did that. Please, hear me out. Have you ever heard the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Well, it works here. See, being with Seven made me realize how much I loved you, and that realization made me love you even more. When we were in the mud, of course I picked *you* up. I love you."  
  
And for the first time in her life Hermione received a loving kiss from Ron Weasly.  
  


~*~  
  


"Thank you." Seven looked up from her book to see Ron Weasly standing in front of her. He kissed her on the cheek, said good-bye, and was gone.  
  


~*~  
  


Saying good-bye to her wizard friends was tough on Janeway, but she had to do it.   
  
Getting back to her quarters was a blessing. As soon as she got there she replicated a cup of coffee and took a sonic shower. Feeling finally clean, and happy to be back in her own body, she dressed in her Starfleet uniform and made her way through the door to her ready room. B'Elanna Torres needed to speak to her about something and she wanted to see her desk again.  
  
Sitting in her chair was almost too much. It felt so good to be home.  
  
The sound of her door chime brought her back to reality and she called for whoever it was to come in.   
  
B'Elanna walked into the room with Anita Banks at her side. Kathryn couldn't believe how relieved she was to be looking at that face on someone else, and not in the mirror.   
  
"What's up?" She smiled and sat back in her chair. B'Elanna marveled at how relaxed the trip through time had made her Captain and wondered how Seven had taken it....   
  
Reminding herself as to why she was there, B'Elanna put an arm on Anita's shoulder. "Nita has something to ask you."  
  
Janeway studied the little girl for a moment and saw a great fear in her face. _She's nervous_ the Captain realized. _But about what?  
  
_"I..." Nita began, but lost courage. She looked up at the half klingon, attempting to draw strength, and began again. "I wish to stay on Voyager."  
  


~*~  
  


The search for Anita Banks was a long one. Muggles and wizards alike searched high and low for her, but they never found her. Only five people ever knew what became of the little girl, but they never let anyone know they knew.  
  
It was tough for Michael and Patsy to lose a sister, and it was hard for Nana Annie to accept as well. And although the pain was always there, sometimes Mike and Pat forgot for a while, and sometimes they just hoped she was happier where she was.  
  
And she was.  


  
~*~  
  
The End  
  


Wow! I can't believe I finally finished it! Does it deserve a sequel?  



End file.
